The National Post
LOVIA LINES UP TO PLAY ITS FIRST COMPETITIVE GAME 21 May 2012, Donderstad- Lovia has progressed to the elimination round of the 2012 Micronations! Lovia played the Cook Islands and were favored to succeed, with a win or draw guaranteeing them a spot in the quarterfinals. Lovian assistant captain Charles Vrecka scored the first goal to give the Jackpines a lead (he is now the tournament's 5th highest scorer) and Kucharski made up for his blunder last week by scoring the last goal in the match. Singapore played Mauritius and was behind on two occasions, but the Lions evend up the match to make it 3-3. Lovia will now play Guadeloupe on the 25th, one of 2 teams with a perfect 2-win record. LOVIA LINES UP TO PLAY ITS FIRST COMPETITIVE GAME 7 May 2012, Carrington- The Lovia national football team, the newest participator in the Micronations World Cup is gearing up for its first game at Carrington Park at 2PM (20:00 local time), versus a very good Mauritius side. Assistant coach James Masters selected a starting squad with Carmona, Steinberg, Heijsden, O'Connell, Kucharski, Altidore, Vrecka, Summerburn, Barras, Relove and Fuster. Team Lovia will look forwards to winning their first game and hopefully to lead the group. In other games, strong teams Fiji and Brunant suffered losses and Vanuatu leads the tournament and its group with four goals scored on poor Bhutan. TWO DAYS TILL MICRONATIONS KICKOFF 2 May 2012, Noble City- On the fourth of May, the 2012 Micronations World Cup will be off to a start, with Brunant and Guadeloupe playing the first match. Lovia has been placed in Group 4, the so-called "death squad" alongside Mauritius, Cook Islands and Six-time champions Singapore. There is much speculation as to who Coach Donia will select for the team's first match on the 7th versus Mauritius, but the real question is, who will he select for the Big game versus Singapore on the 14th. MOA ACQUIRES ART TREASURES 26 April 2012, Noble City- Yesterday it was officially announced that the Museum of Art had purchased two valuable Brunanter paintings; The Bridge at Roodstad by Stefan Malphy (1915) and The moonlit trail by Eugenio Cavall (1841), a beautiful Brunanter neoclassical landscape. Both these paintings had been in private hands but now they will be for the world to enjoy. It is rumored that the MOA paid €900,000 and €4.5 million, resprectively, for the two works. 2012 CONTINENTS CUP OFF TO START 7 April 2012, Noble City- The 2012 Continents Cup opened up with a loss to Lovian club Contra United but that didn't stop other Lovian clubs from doing well. The Newhaven Rockets secured a respectable 0-0 draw against Ligue 2 side AS Monaco. The Swat Lews defeated Olimpia of Honduras by one goal to nil and Caltrava thrashed Magnus Réal Sportas 3-0. GOLDEN AGE OF LOVIAN CINEMA DIES WITH FLORENTINE FORTESQUE 29 March 2012, Noble City- Florentine Fortesque, the "most beautiful woman in Lovia" is dead at 93. The huge star, who's heyday was in the 1940s and 1950s was a huge icon of Lovian film and at the time was equivalent to Marilyn Monroe. The death of Sofia Lilland earlier this year also signalled the end of Lovia's golden age. LOVIA GOING RED 25 January 2012, Noble City- Following the most recent elections, all the red parties have seen successes. Labour did great and the CCPL is now in charge of the PMship. Overall, the Leftists and conservatives performed the best. While the centrists and liberals did not come out as strongly as hoped, they are in a position to leverage the government and change the balnace of power. CORPORATIONS MEDDLING IN ELECTIONS 15 December 2011, Noble City- The Post has received a report from an anonymous source revealing that major corporations have been secretly funding political parties with the aim of having policies in their favor enacted. Goyou is the main target of the allegations, as many are rightly suspicious of their business dealings. Positive Lovia politician and finance mogul James Torres is also apparently backing that party financially. The left is not without controversy as Federal Foods has also been linked to the new Labour Party. LA BLACA DEAD 30 October 2011, Noble City- I. G. La Blaca, the mastermind behind the Lovian Civil War is now dead. UNLOR forces raided his hideout, where he and 15 other guards were involved in a massive shootout. La Blaca was finished off by machine gun fire, and his riddled body is nowhere to be found. With this monumental turn of events, it is only a matter of time before the rest of the rebels are finished off. REBELS POISED TO WIN THE WAR 23 October 2011, Noble City- It appears as though the Lovian rebels are on the verge of victory. With former police chief Oos Wes Ilava having switched sides and the Oslobodenia fron now in control of much of Oceana, cances for a UN victory are slim unless they bring in more manpower. Presently only holding Kings, Yuri Medvedev, a UNLOR commander, has given up on reconquering the rest of Lovia and only plans to protect Kings. UNLOR GENERAL SPEAKS TO ''THE POST'' 23 October 2011, Noble City- UNLOR commander Levi McArthur spoke to The post yesterday in a high-profile interview. When asked about how he feels about the UN mission, he said that he was not too pleased with having to conduct the mission, especially since "progress has been slow and there are too many casualties". It appears they are adjusting our strategies, and plan to clear out the rebel bases any time soon, and with as few casualties as possible. When this crisis is over, McArthur would like to see a large-scale investigation concerning even UNLOR troops and Lovian politicians. He feels that war criminals should be sent to the International Criminal Court at Den Hague sic. So, what's next: Finger-pointing, witch trials and manhunts? Not necessarily. If the government can put together a solid case, then we could see a large democratic trial where even the most hardened rebels could go free. But, if Lovia's authorities have become like that of a warring nation, then maybe we could se something much worse. DANGEROUS POLITICAL PRISONERS BUSTED FROM JAIL 22 October 2011, Noble City- In a recent raid on a Lovian prison, former politicians Hessel Doorian and Dietrich Honecker, who were involved with the fascist IGP and UNS parties have been freed from jail. These men, who have been vilified as "enemies of the state" are now working with the rebels as commanders, according to leader La Blaca. This event is sure to become an "inspiration" for others wanting to go up against the government. REBEL MOVEMENTS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN 22 October 2011, Noble City- In a shocking turn of events, the HAMR Movement has officially surrendered to UNLOR troops. Leader Dae-su has been arrested along with many prominent members. The UN command has taken a hard stance on rebels, and is unwilling to accept surrenders for judicial immunity. Now, the big question is, when will the other revolutionary groups fall? With the immense progress being made by UN peacekeepers, most likely they'll be finished in a week. As seen before, though, they will not give up easily and would likely exit with a bang. REFORM INTO A CONFEDERACY PROPOSED FOR LOVIA 21 October 2011, Noble City- With recent rebellions in Lovia spurring a rise in regional nationalism and pro-independence movements, one can only ask: will Lovia stay united? In Kings, the HAMR Movement has unilaterally declared an autonomous Southern state based in Portland and the rest of the rebellious states have organized as the Republic of Liberated Territories. Surprisingly, Oceana has not participated in this wave calling for regional autonomy. While greater autonomy and power for states is unquestionable necessary for the country to continue as a whole, there are some who feel ripping it apart into a "Confederate States of Lovia" is not the best solution. Most notably is Congressman William Krosby, who reportedly said "No thanks. Unitary, please", when asked if he supported a confederacy. Still, one can only wonder if separation of the country is the only way to save it. What are your opinons on Dae-su's proposal? Yes, I fully support a Lovian Confederation I would like to see greater autonomy for Lovian states "No thanks. Unitary, please" LOVIAN CIVIL WAR GETTING OUT OF HAND 10 October 2011, Noble City- The protests and riots that have been occuring in Northern Lovia have quickly gone out of hand. This "Lovian spring" began when people saw the light and began to protest against the largely ineffective government, which recently lost many seats and is void of a majority. With the arrival of a multinational UN force, the rebels have stepped up their attacks and will not cease and desist until their demands are met. BRUNANTER KING DIES 9 October 2011, Noble City- After more than a year of sicknesses and prolonged hospitalizations, Brunant's King Marten II died in hospital. The 88-year-old monarch faltered at 8:58 PM, surrounded by his immediate family. Crown Prince Anthony became the king and his Lovian wife, Lindsay was named queen. The whole country is in shock and grief, and there is expected to be a period of national mourning. LOVIAN PROTESTS GROWING BIGGER 6 October 2011, Noble City- Fueled by mass protests in Greece and the large-scale Arab Spring, people in Lovia have begun to protest against the ineffectiveness of government, social security and various other reasons. There have been massive riots in the state of Seven, where over 10 people have been killed, including several policemen. In Clymene the situation is not as bad, but protesters there are beginning to get rowdy. The Post speculates that there could be further protests in Oceana, over mining conditions, which are often appalling. For now, some prominent politicians are promising reform if elected governor, but the majority of people cannot seen to wait for elections to be over. SOCCER SEASON KICKING IN 8 August 2011, Noble City- Soccer season is officially in. In France and Germany, the Ligue 1 and Bundesliga have recently begun. In Carrington Island, the 2011 AFC Tournament in its third week; today FC Kings pulled off a stunning 5-3 victory over city rivals Arabian FC, with Marin and Jostens each scoring two goals. Here in Lovia the LSCA has not announced tournament start dates, leaving people wondering if the Soccer league will be played this year. Do you believe the LSCA will start a the new soccer season? Yes No Who do you think has a better chance at winning the AFC Tournament this year? St. Marks Koningstad FC Kings FC Donderar A dark-horse team DUKE AND DUCHESS OF MIDDLETON ANNOUNCE STATE VISIT TO LOVIA 1 July 2011, Noble City- The Brunanter Royal Palace has announced that the newly-wed royal couple, Princess Lindsay of Brunant and her husband, Crown Prince Anthony will make an official visit to Lovia. Linds, as she is affectionately known in Brunant, will visit Noble City, Hurbanova and her family's hometown of Ferguson Beach. The couple will also vacation at an undisclosed place. 2011 SECOND CONGRESS INAUGURATED 1 July 2011, Noble City- Today, the 2011 Second Congress, made up of one hundred members, was inaugurated. The Progressive Congress Coalition controls two thirds of the seats and will become the government coalition for the Congress. The coalition has already began talks of setting up their government, and have put forward Justin Abrahams of the Social Democratic Party as their Majority Leader and William Krosby as the Speaker of the Congress candidate. In the following days the Congress will organize itself, elect the Speaker of Congress, and approve the government. PROGRESSIVE PARTIES WIN BIG IN ELECTIONS 23 June 2011, Noble City- The federal elections have ended, and the major progressive parties have taken a decisive majority of the seats. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) finished with a large lead, winning 25 seats, followed by the Liberal Democratic Party with 15 seats. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia had 13 seats while the Social Democratic Party, Progressive Conservative Party, and Union of National Solidarists all had 7 seats. A progressive coalition is to be formed over the next few days. CPL.nm PASSES LDP IN POLLS 1 June 2011, Noble City- The Liberal Democratic Party early lead of fifteen votes over the seven of the next highest Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), has been worn down to nothing. The LDP has not gained any votes since the polls opened, but CPL.nm has gained nine, giving it a lead of one over the LDP. The Progressive Conservative Party has also made major gains, going from 3 votes on 30 May to 7 votes today. However, the LDP is expected to pass CPL.nm by 6 June unless more people vote for CPL.nm before then. 2011 STATE REFORM PASSED, POLLS OPEN 30 May 2011, Noble City- The 2011 State Reform passed yesterday with a pro vote from Nathaniel Scribner, just in time for the elections polls opening today. The Reform barely passed with a 67% majority, along with one opposition from CCPL politician Oos Wes Ilava. Lars Washington and King Dimitri I of Lovia were not present at the voting. Minor celebrations in Noble City and Hurbanova erupted on word of passing of the proposal. The polls in the Federal elections opened today. The Liberal Democratic Party has taking an early lead, with fifteen votes. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) is in second place with seven votes. The Social Democratic Party and Independent Semyon Breyev trail behind, both with only 1 vote. 2011 STATE REFORM BEING VOTED, EXPERIENCING TROUBLE 27 May 2011, Noble City- The 2011 State Reform proposed by William Krosby advanced to the Second Chamber today, after being tweaked a small amount for clarity yesterday. A major discussion has since erupted, with Oos Wes Ilava on one side campaigning against the removal of the King's Member by Right status and proponents of the reform arguing for it. Ilava has shown interest in modifying the bill so a congressional court would be formed to made sure every bill was compatible with the Constitution and other laws, saying, "if the King runs for Congress, the nation is above the King, as the nation decides whether the King gets a seat or not. So, the King can't run for Congress, as he'll then lose his only function: to be for the nation, as in this case the nation is for the King." The bill has already reached a normal majority, however, constitutional amendments may not pass without a special majority. Only one vote is now required for the reform to pass. Nathaniel Scribner has not voted yet, and he is the only congressman present at the voting session to not have cast a vote. Whether the bill passes or not lies in this man's hands. 2011 STATE REFORM PROPOSED IN CONGRESS 25 May 2011, Noble City- Congresspeople William Krosby (LDP) and Marcus Villanova (CPL.nm) have finalized a proposal, known as the 2011 State Reform, which would greatly modify Articles 1 and 8 of the Constitution, and have started discussing it in the First Chamber. The main revisions proposed are the increasing of the number of congresspeople from a variable number decided by the Prime Minister to a set number, one hundred, and the King's member by right status being revoked. In addition, line of succession reforms have been introduced, and the Prime Minister is now the leader of a government coalition in Congress, not the most voted for person elected in the Congress. Most congresspeople are in support of the reform, especially CPL.nm, SDP, and LDP. Rightist parties are slightly more skeptical, although currently seem to be in full support, especially far-right politician I. G. La Blaca. Co-drafter of the bill, William Krosby, responded to a La Quotidienne interview, saying, "I believe that this reform will do better for both the realism and activity of Lovia. And in the words of La Blaca, let's do this and not get entangled needlessly long discussion." Some Lovians are wondering if this bill is a legal thing, since more than half the Congress voting on it was not elected. If the bill is passed anyway, it will bring major political changes to Lovia. Do you support the 2011 State Reform proposed by Krosby? Yes Most of it Some of it No I prefer Villanova's proposal NOMINATIONS END IN ELECTION RACE 24 May 2011, Noble City- Today is the final day of nominations in the Federal elections. There are currently nine candidates, namely William Krosby, Marcus Villanova, Yuri Medvedev, Justin Abrahams, I. G. La Blaca, Semyon Breyev, Oos Wes Ilava, Kim Dae-su, and Nathaniel Scribner. If the 2011 State Reform proposed by either Villanova or Krosby is passed before Inauguration Day, King Dimitri I will not become an MOTC by Right as he usually does. However, if the Reform is not passed in time, the King will become an MOTC. If the Reform is eventually passed later on, the King will probably not be kicked out and instead will remain an MOTC until next elections, when the new 100 member Congress proposal will go into effect. The Liberal Democratic Party has been gaining public opinion in the election polls while the Social Democratic Party declines. It is expected that an LDP candidate may run for PM, and most likely will be William Krosby, who has refused to comment on the matter. The election polls are scheduled to open on May 30th, and will close on June 23rd. Inauguration Day is set on June 29th. POSSIBLE STATE REFORMS BEING DISCUSSED 20 May 2011, Noble City- The Congress has recently began making plans to change the political system of Lovia, and to add the proposed hamlet of Plains to the map. Currently, discussions are going well, and many ideas have been proposed by nearly all members of Congress. The most notable of these ideas is the expansion of the Congress from a variable PM-decided number to a set number of 100, proposed by Marcus Villanova. This would also change elections significantly. Another idea, proposed by MOTC William Krosby, is to make Noble City part of a new Federal District. While ideas float around and debates ensue, the deadline for election nominations approaches. Inauguration Day is in forty days, and by that time it will be to late to instate any powerful political reforms for the new Congress. However, progress is being made and MOTC Marcus Villanova has already begun work on a "2011 State Reform". NATHANIEL SCRIBNER LEAVES SOCIAL DEMOCRATIC PARTY 15 May 2011, Noble City- The SDP has been in second place to the CPL.nm in various election polls around the country. However, this may quickly change with the departure of Nathaniel Scribner from the SDP. Scribner was the second most active member of the party, behind Justin Abrahams as the chairman. Scribner said in an interview, "I've always been a liberal and some what a centrist not a far-left. It seems to me that hardcore socialism has begun to fall from my ideology."[1] He has since joined the Liberal Democratic Party, led by William Krosby, also a MOTC. There are many things that might happen to the Social Democratic Party. An internal collapse? Possibly, but Abrahams will most likely hold the party together. A gain for Abrahams in the elections? Very possible. The loss of votes to Scribner might lead to more votes to leftists, so Abrahams and CPL.nm members will probably benefit from the departure of Scribner. On the same day, the independent candidate Kim Dae-su decided to join the Progressive Conservative Party. He now runs as the PCP's only candidate. ELECTION RACE HEATING UP 11 May 2011, Noble City- Lovian elections are not yet underway, and there is already lots of campaigning going on. The traditional CPL.nm and CCPL are joined by the LDP, the SDP and the UNS. There are already talks for coalitions, and parties are already presenting their platforms. Currently, CPL.nm candidates appear to be leading the polls. WHo would you vote for in the elections? CPL.nm CCPL SDP UNS LDP Other/none CENSUS COMPLETED; POPULATION DROPPED NEARLY THREE THOUSAND 7 May 2011, Noble City- The Lovian Census Bureau completed the May 2011 census today, reporting that the population of Lovia has dropped off by nearly three thousand. Several towns were also downgraded to villages as a result of the census, including Train Village and Kinley. Villages were created in the Settlement Act, which was passed on May 4. Remarkably, the resort hamlet of Adoha became a full-fledged village. The final population of Lovia was released at approximately 20,516, which is down from 23,375 in November 2009. Most of the population loss was concentrated in cities, especially Noble City. MOTC William Krosby says, "I believe the decline in population is primarily due to increased crime and corruption. I am hoping to pass more anti-crime laws in Congress with the rest of the government." Rural population increased in proportion to the urban population as well, which may be an attempt by some to leave the "negative" atmosphere in cities. Notably, Hurbanova was the only large settlement to experience only negligible population loss. Do you think the government is doing enough to prevent a population loss? Yes No Should do more Category:The National Post Category:Newspaper